


Morning Wood.

by Ya_Boi_Iggy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Iggy/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Iggy
Summary: Seven wakes you up with morning wood.





	Morning Wood.

“____~” he cooed, voice every bit as teasing as one could imagine.

You had been having a nice dream when soft touches and feathered kisses along your neck woke you up. All of the RFA were together and happy; standing as one at the famous Charity Parties you hosted. Everything was perfect.

Normally, you’d protest to being woken up from such a dream, but if it was to Seven spooning your back; a large, warm hand resting insistent on your tummy while his sleepy morning voice purred in your ear… You could deal.

“Mm…?” You yawned, eyes still heavy and lazy from a good nights sleep. It was too early and far too soon after waking to feel that little bit warmer from the position your boyfriend had you in, however innocent, and yet you somehow still managed it.

“Wake up~ I need your help~” He whined, voice taking on the playful sulk of a child.

Smiling, you craned your head over your shoulder to place a uncalculated kiss on his temple, “what with, honey?”

No sooner than the words leaving your mouth did you realise the hard, warm weight of something against your back. And as if to accentuate your realisation, Seven rolled his hips slightly.

He huffed into your ear, “got morning wood.”

Once upon a time, such a remark would’ve surprised you. When you started seeing and dating Seven, you hadn’t known where the boundaries of his physical intimacy had been cut off by his religion. You wouldn’t have minded if he made the choice to abstain, you loved the man for many more things than his sexual prowess, but it had been a pleasant surprise when he revealed that he had no plans to keep his hands (among other things) off of you.

“I see… And how do you want me to help with that?”

His weight shifted, and a chill hit your back when the warmth of his skin was taken away. Seven only slept in his boxers. Gripping your arm gently, he rolled you onto your back, and you smiled up at him. He suited the morning look. Mainly because he looked so exhausted all the time, seeing the haze of a full night of sleep on his features was reassuring.

His golden eyes were still somewhat foggy and lidded as he looked down at your tshirt and panty clad form. His hair even more of a snarled mess than normal. He looked beautiful.

“… You know how I want you to take care of it,” he stated, voice completely devoid of his previous, jovial bickering. Instead replaced with a low rumble of impatience.

“Well, if you know what you want, take it.”

He hesitated for only a second after you spoke, before smirking and leaning down to kiss you.

There was no bump of his glasses against your nose. And you briefly wondered how well he could see you without the lenses on his face. The thought made you giggle into his lips, and he pulled back, looking at you with a small half-smile and cocked eyebrow.

“What…?”

“Nothing, just… Wondering how well you can see me right now.”

He blinked, before snorting and pressing his fingers into your sides in a tickle. You squealed and laughed, grabbing at his hands to try and stop them in their assault.

“Naughty, naughty~ Don’t think of such things now, ____~” His hands stopped, and he leaned down to press a kiss on your stomach where your shirt had rolled up. He briefly made a move to grip the hem of your soft, cotton shirt; when he paused. A shining in his eyes that suggested he had an idea.

“Uh oh. I know that look, what are you–”

“Im going to fuck you with your clothes on.”

You could’ve choked. That was blunt even for him, and when he rocked back onto his knees, grinning down at you as he squirmed free of his underwear, you felt your face heat up. You didn’t know what was so crass about having sex half-dressed, especially when he had seen you naked. But you felt shy nonetheless.

Once he was free of his garment, he pushed your clenched thighs apart, before slipping the crotch of your panties to one side. His fingers dipped down briefly to test how wet you were, and when he was sufficiently satisfied you were okay to take him, he scooted between your legs.

A soft rush of air left you as the head of his cock ran up and down against your pussy, and he looked at you with a gleam in his eyes as he slowly pushed in.

That gleam was quickly lost to pleasure, as his eyes closed and his head bowed forward slightly. A barely audible, “anh~” left his lips as he slid deeper, until his hips were seated against the backs of your thighs.

You squirmed your own hips, having done this enough times with him now to not feel much discomfort when he entered. And when he composed himself, he began moving.

His hands seated themself on your hips for leverage as he set a slow, deep pace. His eyes had since opened to watch in hazy ecstasy as you moaned and mewled for him. He felt a surge of affection shoot through him when he realised, this was all for him. All of you, your body, your heart. Your noises of pleasure.

He was rendered weak by his own thoughts, and he moaned as he leaned forward to press his head into your neck. The hard lines of his chest rubbing against the softer swells of yours in his closeness.

“____, I-I love you.”

You whimpered.

“You’re so perfect. So beautiful, I don’t– Don’t deserve–”

“Saeyoung,” you gripped his hair and tugged his head back, lips seeking out his own before he could submerge himself in his insecurities any further. He moaned again, louder, more wanton as his hips picked up into a quicker, harder pace.

You couldn’t contain your noises. The warmth of his skin, the taste of his lips, the pressure between your thighs was making you delirious. And when you broke away from the lip-lock to breathe, you moaned his name in a way that you hoped conveyed how good he made you feel.

He cursed, lips parted, pants heavy, “you feel so good, baby. So god damn good, christ!”

His frenzied babbling combined with his desperate pace had you on the precipice quicker than you thought possible. And you whined your closeness to him.

“You’re gonna cum? Ngh, g-go ahead, princess, cum for me–”

“Saeyoung~!”

You cried out, hips raising as you came. He paused briefly to whimper as you clenched rhythmically around him, before continuing to drive in and out of you. Extending your climax until he reached his own, gasping your name.

He flopped beside you only a few moments later, curling into your side, spent and satisfied. And you turned into him, cradling him close, kissing his head.

“Sae’…?

He hummed, too tired to form any words. You smiled.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is also on my Tumblr! If you want, shoot me an ask! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dfndr-of-jstce


End file.
